


Across The Stars - Malgus & Eleena

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Across The Stars [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Across The Stars, F/M, One Shot, The Old Republic: Deceived, otp
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3321389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Crossover Harry Potter/Star Wars]<br/>À travers les étoiles, les couples se ressemblent ou divergent des autres, certains n'aurait jamais pu se former si des circonstances imprévues ne les avaient pas rapprochés.<br/>« Le combat faisait rage au cœur du Temple Jedi. Jedi et Sith s'affrontaient à coups de sabre-laser, de poussées de Force, et d'éclairs Sith. »</p>
            </blockquote>





	Across The Stars - Malgus & Eleena

**Author's Note:**

> Rien ne m'appartient ;D

Le combat faisait rage au cœur du Temple Jedi. Jedi et Sith s'affrontaient à coups de sabre-laser, de poussées de Force, et d'éclairs Sith.

Malgus menait les Sith. Il était d'une taille impressionnante, d'une carrure imposante, et se tenait au centre du champ de bataille improvisé, aux prises avec un Chevalier Jedi particulièrement récalcitrant. La sueur perlait sur tout son crâne, chauve et tellement pâle qu'il laissait apparaître une multitude de veines fines et violacées. Son respirateur artificiel tentait de garder un rythme normal malgré le combat presque acrobatique que son propriétaire menait avec son ennemi.

Malgus coupa la main du Jedi, et l'acheva en enfonçant son sabre-laser en plein cœur du serviteur de la Lumière. Il regarda ensuite autour de lui, cherchant une personne en particulier dans tout ce chaos.

Il cherchait Eleena, son amante Twi'lek. Il tenait à elle plus qu'à n'importe qui d'autre, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais.

Il finit par la trouver à quelques mètres de lui, aux prises avec un Padawan. Le jeune homme désarma Eleena de ses deux blasters d'une poussée de Force, et l'envoya valdinguer contre l'une des énormes colonnes du hall saccagé. Elle retomba mollement à terre et ne bougea plus, comme une fleur subitement fanée. Malgus hurla de rage, et se rua sur le Padawan. Il n'opposait pas une grande résistance, ses mouvements étaient désordonnés. Mais avant que le Sith n'ait pu lui porter le coup fatal, le Grand Maître Jedi Ven Zallow s'interposa entre eux. Fou de colère, Malgus s'en prit plutôt au nouvel arrivant, qui s'avérait être un meilleur défi, et repoussa à plus tard l'exécution du jeune imbécile, s'il n'était pas déjà mort d'ici là. Les deux ennemis, maintenant face à face, prirent le temps de se jauger. Le reste de la bataille n'avait plus aucune importance à leurs yeux. Leurs lames grésillèrent, et chacun recourut à la Force pour contrer la poussée de l'autre, mais aucun ne réussit à avoir l'avantage.

Alimentant sa colère en repensant à Eleena, Malgus repoussa son adversaire d'une impulsion et déchaîna sur lui une série de coups hauts. Zallow para en reculant, sans pouvoir riposter. Le Sith visait la tête, mais le Jedi arrêtait toutes ses attaques. Malgus lança un coup de pied circulaire rendu fulgurant grâce à la Force. Frappé en pleine poitrine, Zallow fut rejeté à dix mètres de là. Il exécuta un saut périlleux arrière et se reçut sur ses pieds, en position accroupie, près de deux guerriers Sith. Ils se ruèrent sur lui. Zallow dévia la première lame et sauta par dessus la seconde pour virevolter et abattre les guerriers d'un redoutable coup.

Envahi par la haine, Malgus lança son sabre-laser vers le Jedi. Il guida sa trajectoire avec la Force, et l'arme tournoya sur elle-même en un arc de cercle grésillant qui visait la gorge de son adversaire. Mais celui-ci accompagna l'élan de son attaque contre les deux guerriers Sith et plongea en l'air au-dessus de la lame.

Avant que le Jedi ne retombe, Malgus lui lança un éclair d'énergie qui l'atteignit en plein vol et le propulsa contre un amoncellement de gravats. Il resta là, prostré.

Le Sith n'hésita pas. Il fit croître sa colère et, avec un cri de haine, s'élança dans un bond de vingt mètres en direction de Zallow. A mi-parcours, il se servit de la Force pour récupérer son arme, la saisit à deux mains dans une prise inversée et se prépara à clouer le Jedi au sol.

Mais Zallow roula hors de portée au dernier moment, et le sabre-laser de Malgus s'enfonça dans le dallage jusqu'à la garde. Se relevant vivement, le Maître Jedi sauta par-dessus son adversaire, se reçut en position ramassée, réactiva son arme et courut vers le Sith.

Il sacrifia la vitesse et la grâce à la puissance puis déclencha une pluie de coups rapides et variés. Malgus contra toutes ces attaques successives, mais sans trouver d'ouverture pour riposter. Zallow s'avança, frappa de côté, obligeant le Sith à parer haut, puis il le frappa à la mâchoire avec le pommeau de son sabre-laser.

Malgus sentit une de ses dents se déchausser sous l'impact, et son respirateur fut déplacé. Le sang emplit sa bouche, mais il était trop imprégné de fureur pour réellement souffrir du choc. Il recula d'un pas en vacillant, comme s'il était étourdi. Zallow saisit cette chance, réduisit la distance et visa la gorge de son adversaire. Comme Malgus l'avait escompté.

Le Sith redressa sa lame à la verticale pour intercepter le coup et pivota pour le dévier. Dans le mouvement, il inversa sa prise sur son arme, l'abaissa et l'enfonça dans le ventre de Zallow.

L'expression du Maître Jedi s'amollit. Il resta là, empalé sur la lame rouge. Son regard défia celui du Sith qui vit le reflet des flammes du Temple dans les iris verts de Zallow.

\- Vous avez été trompé, fit Malgus de sa voix grave. Et maintenant, votre République va tomber.

Les sourcils du Jedi se froncèrent, peut-être sous l'effet de la douleur, peut-être de désespoir. Quoi qu'il en soit, le Sith savoura cet instant. Il attendit que la lumière disparaisse des prunelles de son ennemi avant de retirer sa lame d'une saccade et de laisser son corps s'écrouler.

Malgus rechercha alors le Padawan qui s'en était pris à Eleena. Il le trouva un peu plus loin, et courut vers lui. Pris par surprise, le jeune homme n'eut même pas le temps de parer le coup du Sith et s'écroula lui aussi, la tête séparée de son corps. Malgus regarda la tête rouler un peu plus loin de ses yeux jaunes, trace du Côté Obscur. Puis il rejoignit Eleena, pour constater qu'elle était toujours en vie.

Peu importe, il avait fait comprendre à ces idiots qu'il ne fallait pas s'en prendre à son Eleena. Même s'il les avait fait payer de leur vie.


End file.
